Unbeknowst- An Undertale FanFic
by EmmeAven
Summary: After Frisk commits Genocide, they find out that Asriel's soul is still with them, despite all the sins they'd done. Frisk and Asriel decide to do a "power save"- the most powerful reset, which can only be done with one human soul and one monster one. But such a big reset has limited the Player's powers to almost nothing, and has changed the beloved underground into a living hell.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi there! This is EmmeAven's friend writing this. EmmeAven might write a chapter or two, but I created this. Hope you enjoy!_**

Frisk waited in the choking darkness, unsettled. The knife in their hands was covered with dust.

 _But whose is it?_ Asgore? _Flowey?_ Frisk shut their eyes. _Sans?_

A voice jolted Frisk from their thoughts.

"Greetings."

Frisk turned around, raising their knife with trembling hands. A human child had appeared in front of them.

 _Wait... the green and yellow striped shirt... That smile... No way! T-That's a_ human _child... right?_

But Frisk couldn't stop the one word pushing itself to their mind. _Asriel._

 _But... I killed him, right? When I killed Flowey..._ A single tear ran down their cheek.

"I am Chara," the human continued, diminishing Frisk's hopes.

"Thank you. Your power awakened me from death." A smile curved at Chara's lips.

"My 'human soul'. My 'determination'. They were not mine, but _yours._ "

Frisk shivered, finding that they couldn't speak.

 _Maybe it's because of what I'd done... And yet despite everything... That soul... It refused to break, or go away._

"At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?"

 _'Our' plan? Who's 'us'?_

Chara paused, leaning closer. "You."

"With your guidance, I realized the purposed of our reincarnation."

Shivers ran down Frisk's back. Suddenly Sans' voice was in their head again.

 _"You'd be dead where you stand."_

 _This must be the feeling of my sins crawling on my back..._

"Power." Chara's gaze sparked. Frisk tightened their grip.

"Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling..."

Chara's breath was on my cheek. "That's me. 'Chara'."

Chara leaned away. "Now."

"Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here."

Chara raised their head. "Let us erase this pointless world, and moved on to the next."

Frisk tensed, realizing what Chara was saying.

There'd be no more underground.

No more endings.

No more Toriel... or Undyne... Papyrus... Alphys... Mettaton... Asgore... Or even... Sans...

 _And no more Asriel..._

Frisk soul appeared, floating over each option.

 _Erase.._

 _Or not?_

Frisk felt an unseen force dragging them to the 'Erase' option. The same force that forced them to do the _True Reset_.

 _No!_ Frisk felt a surge of power. _I don't want to!_

Chara stood, expressionless, watching. The surge of power in Frisk's soul kept growing.

 _Is this determination?_

Then, Frisk spoke.

"No, Chara. I won't choose any option."

Chara looked disgruntled. "W-What? How...? Has the player lost control?"

 _Player? "_ You _must_ choose one. It is part of the storyline!" Chara's voice rose, becoming shriller.

Frisk made their soul appear in their hand. They shut their eyes, knowing what was coming.

Another soul floated above the red one of Frisk. A white soul, shining brightly against the darkness.

"N-No..." Chara stared at the white soul. "Asriel? Can you hear me?" Their voice rose to a wail.

" _ASRIEL!" WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"_

Frisk felt their control ebbing away. Their form flickered once, then turned into Asriel.

Frisk stood still, watching as Chara dropped their knife. "Asriel... It's really you..?"

"Yes." He replied. "But I can't stay here, Chara. This is Frisk's body. I gave them my SOUL, a long time ago..." Asriel's gaze turned wistful.

"But we have a plan." He said, his voice hardening with determination.

"We're doing a power save." Frisk and Asriel's voices combined in one.

"A _power save_? NO! YOU CAN'T!" Chara rushed forward, hugging Asriel tight. "It'll destroy you. And Frisk. Why can't you just reset...?" Their voice cracked.

"You know we can't reset..." Asriel was gone, replaced with Frisk. "Not without facing the consequences..."

"BUT YOU _CAN'T!"_ Chara hugged Frisk tighter, as they turned back to Asriel. "P-please..." Chara fell, crumpled on their knees. "D-Don't leave me again..."

The look Asriel gave them was full of more words any of them could say. Frisk's heart twisted as they regained control.

"It's time."

Asriel's form flickered once, nodding.

Frisk took out their soul, dropping the knife. Asriel's form was beside them, a different being part of the same entity. Two souls glowed bright, bringing the first light to the darkness. One was red, one was white, yet they both glowed with the same amount of determination. Chara blinked tears from their eyes, their hate forgotten.

Then, there was a blinding light as both souls released their energy. Frisk felt a searing pain, then darkness... Quiet, peaceful darkness.

But they could still hear Chara's voice, in a place far, far away calling.

" _Asriel_! How could you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The child stood up, rubbing the back of their head. They were in a patch of flowers.

 _Wha-? I just fell down, right?_

They frowned, searching their mind for memories, only finding none.

The human child shrugged, brushing dirt from their striped sweater as they stood up and headed forward.

Soon, the child came across a clearing. It was empty, except for a hunched figure, mumbling to itself.

Suddenly, it turned around. "Howdy! I'm-"

"Asriel!" The child stared, astonished. Memories flooded in their head, but they disappeared as soon as they came.

"How..? How do you know my name..?" Light shone on the figure. It was a battered flower.

"Your-Your name?" The child asked, confused.

"Yeah, my real name. Asriel."

"I didn't say that. I didn't say anything..."

"But you..." The flower sighed. "Ah, nevermind. Now that you're here, I'll introduce myself. I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!"

"Oh... I'm..." The child frowned. "Actually, I don't think I have a name."

"Oh well that's too bad." Flowey suddenly stiffened. "WAIT WHAT AM I DOING? I'm really sorry, human." Flowey said, shooting an apologetic glance at the child. "But I have to take your soul in order to get my revenge on Toriel."

Flowey's face contorted, his friendly smile turning into a malicious grin. "I'm really sorry, human." He repeated. "But I _must_ kill you."

Small white pellets surrounded the child as their soul jumped out.

 _"Die."_

The pellets closed in on the child who raised their arms in a hopeless defense. "N-No! Please... don't do this Flowey... you're nice, not mean..." The child crumpled on their knees, curling up in a tiny ball.

A look of regret flashed on Flowey's face, and he faltered. Just when the pellets were about to close in completely on the child, the fell down and disappeared.

The child looked up, relief shining in their eyes.

"I just can't do it!" Flowey wailed. "I-I just _can't_ kill!"

"That's okay, Flowey." The child stood up. "I can help you." The child hugged Flowey, who was whimpering.

"Well, well. Lookie what we have here?"

The child whirled around. Vines sprouted from the ground where Flowey stood.

"St-Stay away now..." Flowey's gaze sparked with fear. "You-You won't like what's coming..."

The newcomer was wearing a ragged, black dress with a red symbol on it. Her goat like appearance was battered and weary, but her amber eyes shined with menace.

Her gaze drifted towards the child, then they softened with mock sympathy. "Oh look, a human child."

"You better come to my house." She said, ignoring the growls Flowey was shooting at her. "It's at the edge of the ruins. Oh, don't worry," she added, "I won't hurt you. There's pie at my house too if you would like some. Now, be a good child, will you? I have business to attend to..." She shot a glare at Flowey.

"By the way... I'm Toriel... _caretaker_ of the ruins."

Toriel turned back, her eyes glinting, and walked deeper into the ruins.

"Y-You can't trust her! She's evil!" Flowey cried out as soon as Toriel was out of earshot. "She's the most feared one in the ruins," Flowey continued, lowering his tone. "All the monsters fear her! This is an obvious trap, you idiot!"

The child's eyes glimmered with sadness. Flowey's voice softened. "I mean...you _can_ if you want to but... I just wanna keep you safe, human."

"W-what?" The child shook themself, confused. For a moment they had remembered, but then it had slipped their grasp again.

 _Dang it!_ The child thought, frustrated. _I was so close!_

"I'm sorry Flowey, but I have to fine out what she's up to!" The child said, their eyes glinting with determination.

"Okay..." Flowey sighed. "I still think you're an idiot though. It was nice meeting you, human..."

"What do you mean?" The child asked, surprised. "Your coming with me!"

"What?!" The child took out a flower pot filled with soil and scooped Flowey into it.

"Okay that's settled." The human picked up the flower pot with Flowey inside.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! EmmeAven's friend here ;3 I hope you liked chapter 2 of the Fanfic. I'm not really gonna start shipping people yet, but I might do that later. Stay tuned for more XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

The child walked through the large double doors ahead of the clearing where they had found Flowey. The flower was in their hands now, slightly trembling.

 _Why is everything in this world so black and red?_ The human looked at their surroundings, then at their own black and red striped sweater.

Then the human turned their attention to Flowey. "It's alright." They soothed. "You're not facing this alone."

"T-Thank you..." Flowey murmured.

The pair reached another door with a few buttons on the side.

"I think I know this puzzle..." Flowey stretched his head out and peered closely at the buttons.

"Hit that one." Flowey pointed, and the child pressed it.

"Then that and that one." Flowey said. The child pressed both and the door opened with a _whoosh_.

"See?" Flowey said, looking triumphant. "I'm useful."

"I never said you weren't." The child answered simply.

They walked in silence until they reached a clearing with a hunched dummy in the corner.

"Alright, human. If you wanna survive in this world, you're gonna have to learn how to FIGHT." The child set Flowey down on the floor as he continued. "You'll want to gain some LOVE, of course. Try it out on this dummy."

"A-And o-of course n-not _too_ m-much L-LOVE..." Flowey added nervously.

The child sized up the dummy, pondering. Suddenly, a memory flashed in their head.

 _"Now, you will encounter monsters in the underground. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. When you are in a FIGHT, you must...talk of course!"_

The world lost its color around the child. They knew they were in a FIGHT.

The child looked at their options, uncertain.

Pressing down on the _talk_ option, they said, "You're looking quite nice today."

The dummy just stood there. Flowey glared at the human. "You were supposed to fight it, not talk!"

"Well... I did spare you, right?"

Flowey sighed. "I guess... but I just wanna keep you safe..."

The child hugged the flower. "It's ok Flowey. I'm still here, after all."

"Y-Yeah..."

The child and Flowey left the dummy behind, and kept walking forward.

A bright light seared the child's eyes. They quickly looked away, then asked Flowey what it was.

"Oh, that's a save point. I can't seem to do anything with it. I don't think anyway can, actually." He replied.

The child reached a hand out and touched the save point.

 _The shadow of the Ruins looms before you, filling you with DETERMINATION._

"Uh, kid? You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing..." Flowey mumbled. "You just looked weird, that's all."

The child shrugged, then walked deeper into the Ruins with Flowey.

* * *

"I think this is it!" The child set Flowey down, and stared at the house in front of them. "This must be Toriel's house!"

"Y-Yeah... I think so too..." Flowey was shaking with fear. "Please, human! Don't do this! You don't know what she'll do to you!"

"But I _have_ to try Flowey!" The human exclaimed, their eyes lighting up with determination. "But... you can stay here if you want..."

"No way! I'm coming with you!"

"Okay."

The child walked up towards the house, knocking softly on the door. It creaked open, and Flowey and the human both peeked inside.

There was a chair in the house, with a rug stretched out in front of it. Book shelves held books behind that.

"Hello?" The child called out, "Anyone here?"

"GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS _MY_ DOMAIN!" Toriel rushed in, flames lighted in her hands, malice in her eyes. Her expression faltered as she saw the child and Flowey. "Uhm... I mean... come right in! I was just making a butterscotch-cinnamon pie! She shot a glare at Flowey, and growled at him as the child walked past.

"Just wait. When the human's gone, you're next."

Flowey shot a panicked glance at the child, who didn't notice and walked inside the "kitchen" of Toriel's house.

"The pie isn't quite ready yet." Toriel called over her shoulder. "Go inside your room, okay? I prepared one for you, in the hallway."

The child nodded, then ran off the the hallway with Flowey in their hands. Once inside, they closed the door.

"You have to leave! Did you hear what she said?! We're all in danger here!"

The child frowned. "But she's giving us pie and a room! It's actually quite nice here..."

"You can't honestly think..." Flowey trailed off, then sighed. "Whatever. You better get some sleep," He said, looking towards the child. "It's been a long day."

The child nodded, finding their head already drooping with tiredness. They climbed into the bed and were soon asleep.


End file.
